1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a handlebar grip and more specifically, to a handlebar grip for a transportation vehicle, for example, a bicycle, motorcycle or tricycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. M267157 discloses a handlebar grip for a transportation vehicle including a grip body, a locating ring, a screw and a tightening member. The grip body is provided at one end thereof with an insertion groove for insertion of the locating ring and a through hole in communication with the insertion groove. The locating ring is provided with a center hole surrounded by an inner surface thereof and a threaded hole passed through the inner and outer surfaces thereof. The screw is inserted into the through hole of the grip body and threaded into the threaded hole of the locating ring. The tightening member is mounted in the inner surface of the locating ring. When the screw is screwed up, a bottom end of the screw leans against the outer surface of the tightening member such that the inner surface of the tightening member is compressed against the periphery of the handlebar of the transportation vehicle, thereby firmly fixing the handlebar grip to the handlebar of the transportation vehicle.
According to this design, both of the tightening member and the handlebar of the transportation vehicle are made of metals. When the handlebar grip and the handlebar are assembled, the constant friction between the tightening member and the handlebar will cause the inner surface of the tightening member and the periphery of the handlebar to damage, resulting in that the handlebar grip may not be securely fixed to the handlebar of the transportation vehicle. Therefore, it is a need to provide an improved handlebar grip.